Vala Pax - BOOK 2
by xXNapkinNekoXx
Summary: Sam's off to Collage, Vala's got a job. Decepticon forces return to Earth on a mission to take Sam Witwicky and Vala Pax prisoner, With the death of Optimus Prime. Vala, Sam, Mikaela, Bee and with the help some new friends and old. Will they rise once again to stop the Decepticons from wining? However things turn out slightly different from what Vala had though would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back.**

**Already... anyway here is the first part also I wont be uploading on here for a bit as I'm going to be working on my other stories... maybe cause i'm writing like crazy on this Transformer stuff at the moment.. see how many chapters I can get before I slow down.. fell free to have a guess.**

**Another thing is Vala doesn't work for Mikaela's dad but she was his apprentices in a way for a little while, until she startled her own job thingy – you know what I mean right?**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

_Sam's off to Collage, Vala's got a job.Decepticon forces return to Earth on a mission to take Sam Witwicky and Vala Pax prisoner, With the death of Optimus Prime. Vala, Sam, Mikaela, Bee and with the help some new friends and old. Will they rise once again to stop the Decepticons from wining? However things turn out slightly different from what Vala had though would happen._

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Dad and me would spend a few days a week normally just the two of us doing stuff as a family, he would use his holoform. He had soft brown hair with bright blue eye's and his skin is pale like mine but not as much.

I would normally spend time with all the Autobot, and we bonded and became more of a family. Seeing Jazz, Hide, Side and Sunny (Who are twins and new to Earth and the pranksters, we got along very well.) and as well as the other set of twins Skids and Mudflap. Ratchet as meh Grandpa. My little Noveblade was growing and was now a galaxy 4 phone.

Everything was normal. Well as normal as it can get with an alien robot as a guardian. No, I don't mean my boyfriend Bumblebee. I moved out of the house when I turned eighteen and Dad rather had Bee stay with Sam. So no I have Jazz as my guardian. Though I visit Sam almost everyday, I miss my sweet Bee.

Today my lovely brother goes to collage. Lucky boy. You wondering why I don't? I already have work, my own business -fixing car's- and I'm getting a lot of money. Though I don't have a really bit house, more of a small one floor with a big garage for Jazz to stand and for me to work on cars in.

I was dressed in a blue short tank top that was lose and hight waisted black shorts. Were I had my middle showing you could clearly see my six pack. Yes I did have one, I helped when we moved the stuff to their new base, and when I started working on the cars as well. I was stronger then girls my age... that reminds me of the first day back at school, I was wearing a top like this one. Let's just say I got a lot of attention from boys.

Anyway moving on, I walked out the garage door to see Jazz in his car form ready for us to leave. Noveblade on my shoulder.

"How ya doin' lil' lady and N'va?" Jazz asked. I smiled at him and opened the door.

Noveblade chirped, "Good!"

"I'm cool, Jazz. And you?" I ask and sat down in the drivers seat.

"I'm good now you're sitting in me." He joke flirted. We did that a lot, were best friend and we both know he was joking, he knew I only saw him a brother.

"Don't let Daddy hear ya. He'll have your bumper." Jazz and I both burst out laughing at what little Nova said.

"Let's go. I want to see my sexy boyfriend and my idiot of a brother." I said and started driving. I still call Sam my brother even if were not blood related, after what I found out. I call Ron and Judy by their names, we had an argument but we resolved it.

"Nova, sweetie can you stay here?" He nodded, When we reached there I stepped out and walked to the door just when Sam and Ron came out. Mojo the Chihuahua and Frankie the female French bulldog ran past me.

"Come one, Kiddo, we're on a schedule." Ron said to Sam, both walking past me. They didn't even say hello, that hurts.

"Slow down, Dad. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" I rolled my eyes at Sam. "Did you rent the room out?" probably.

"No, I got another idea for your room and it rhymes with 'home theatre.'" Should have seen it coming.

"Hello to you too!" I yelled at them and went in the house. I found Judy crying holding some baby shoes. I breathed deeply in and went to stand next to her. She hugged me and when Sam came in she turned to him. Sam looked slightly concerned for her... I think.

"Look what I found. It's your little baby-booties. You can't go." I snorted unwillingly and tried to cover it with a cough and took a bottle of water from the table. She held his head in her arm's so Sam had to bend a little forward. Then Ron walked in.

I listen to them talking about Sam _having _to come home for every holiday thingy. I started out the kitchen window.

I turned to them as Ron slapped Judy's butt, "My poor innocent eyes, doomed!" I yelled, covering my eye's.

Sam then went on to talking about how Ron shouldn't do that in front of us. The Judy went up starts and started crying again. Ron then pointed at where Mojo and Frankie were, saying, "You'll see a lot of that in collage, too." Sam turned to me and I gave him a warning look.

"Just don't cheat on Mikky or else..." I trailed off and he nodded, looking scared. We followed Ron out as soon and Sam still didn't get it until they were outside when he said.

"Yeah, well, I'm a one-women kind of guy."

"Good, cause if you hook up with another women I'll feed you to the Cons." Ron turned to me with a frown and Sam with a look that made me think he peed his pants.

They continued on that topic until Sam's phone rang.

"Hey, beautiful." He said, I mocked gagged though I was happy they were together. Now I think about together. I glanced at the garage where my boyfriend was staying. I noticed Sam go back into the house and I went up to his room.

"I love it when you say 'camshafts'. Whisper it to me." He said

"You know whenever I am with Bee I don't even do things like that... when you're around. Will you do that for me too please?" I mocked-begged.

"You call him Sexy all the time." He said in a matter of fact.

"And you call her beautiful so we both state the obvious." I think it's true. Mikaela is beautiful. And my boyfriend is one damn sexy car. Sam laughs, probably because she did whisper it to him.

"It's my Witwicky charm." I snorted at Sam and looked down curiously when I heard something fall.

"Wait, hold on. Wait, hold on a second." Sam picked it up and my eyes widened as I recognized the signs on the metal piece.

"Mikaela, I think a sliver of the Cube got stuck on my shirt."I went up to Sam and touched it in surprise the tip of the shard sparked making me jump back as a tingling sensation went through my hand. Sam as well let go when the thing began to smoke. It fell on the ground... and through the floor. The small hold began to catch fire and Sam tried to step on it while I yelped and ran out the room.

"Fire in the hold!" I screamed. I ran in the kitchen and screamed as red optics looked at me. One of the small bots shots at me. I ran to Sam's room closed the door behind me, leaning against it.

"What's wrong?" He asked me while pouring a bottle of water over the fire.

"We've got a little problem." I said.

"What is it?" He asked as he pushed me away from the door and opened it.

"No!" I yelled as those mini Con's tackled Sam to the ground. They shot at him and me. I shrieked at the stings of the robot. We jumped through Sam's window onto the roof. We jumped off the roof when they were shooting at us again. The little Con's followed us out of the house and began shooting at Ron as well. We all crawled behind the fountain, using it as cover.

I ignored Ron and Sam and I scream, "Bumblebee!" Bee drove through the wooden all and transformed. He looked around and began to shoot at the mini Cons. I glanced over the fountain seeing Judy run out of the house with some pans on her head... seeing nothing so she bumped against one of the flower pots.

"I told her not to hang them that low." I said.

"Bumblebee! Get in the garage, GO!" Sam screamed. I punched him in rage.

"How dare you talk to him like that!? He just saved our sorry asses!" I screamed at Sam. He ignored me and Bee whirled and clicked, motioning that he didn't do anything wrong. He was right was asked him for help and he did a great job.

"Mama!" I looked over to see Noveblade running towards me, kneeling on one knee I picked him up and held him to my chest.

"Is Mama okay?" Nova looked up at me worried optics. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep, thanks to Bee." His optics brightened at Bee's name.

"Daddy!"

"I need you to transform for me sweetie okay?" He nodded and transformed like I asked. I put him in my pocket.

Walking out to greet Mikky, Sam walked over to her as well. "What happened?"

"Come here. Listen, I need you to take the Cube sliver and put it in your purse." He said, putting the small sliver in the tub in her purse. Judy called for us so we went up to her.

"He, Mikaela. I have a bald spot." She said, showing Mikaela her bald spot. I just stared weirdly at Judy.

I walked off as it was mainly for Sam anyway. We then walked into the garage and I yelped as Bee hit himself across the head.

"Don't hit yourself." I yelled and ran up to him taking his hand in my two hands. He purred at me before looking up at Sam with wide optics.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble." Sam said.

"He still having voice problems?" Mikky asked with a small smile.

"My poor baby!" I said hugging his arm making him purr again. I swear he's like a cat.

"Bee, I want to talk to you about the collage thing, okay?" Sam said, making me frown. Didn't he say anything to Bee then?

"I'm so excited and I just can't hide it!" Bee said though the radio and did a little dance.

"Hey, I'm not taking you with me." Sam taking Bee by surprise. He sadly whirled and looked at him with an expression that broke my heart.

"I'm gonna wait outside, okay?" Mikky said and went out.

"Vala can you-" Bee loudly whined and put a hand over my body shaking his head. I patted his chest, making him look at me.

"It's just be for a minute, okay?" He reluctantly let me outside. I stopped however when I saw Mikaela strip.

"Whoa! Your boyfriend is still inside you know." I said. She looked up and me and grinned. "You know I don't go that way. I have one sexy bot in there," She giggled and looked at me.

"You really love him don't you?" She said.

"Of course, why not." I looked at her white dress a small blush on my face from her question, "Nice dress by the way," She thanked me and took some flowers in her hand.

Sam came out, "Val can you.." I Nodded and went inside but stopped beside Sam.

"You know... the Witwicky Family is really selfish... I'm kinda glad I was adopted." He gasped. I know I hurt him but hell he deserved it. I went in the garage and Bee looked up at me.

"Sweetie I won't ever leave you, you know that." H whirled softly and nodded. He transformed back into his alt-mode and suddenly I was pushed back by Bee's holoform. He pushed me against the wall and leaned his body into me, his mouth hungrily against mine. I kissed him back with the same as him, letting him tongue explore my mouth.

"I love you sweetsparks. Promise me you won't leave me." He whisper against my lips.

"I love you too and I promise." I said. He smiled and kissed me passionately. I moaned deeply, enjoying the feeling of him against me.

"Why don't you come to my house?" I asked when we pulled back, his blue eyes darkening with passion and desire. I grinned and slapped him shoulder lightly.

"Not in that way, Sweetie. I mean come live with me. Jazz needs some company as well." His eyes still spark with desire sparked with hope.

"Really?"

"Of course, Sexy. So are you coming?" he grinned at his nickname and kicked my jaw.

"I'll take that as a yes." I moaned. This was going to be interesting.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

**What do you think? Let me know, I'll probably end up updating in a few days or so, so until then bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys after this chapter I will be writing all the chapters then posting them once a week so I can write longer chapters and I can finish it, and check it before posting or at lest a few chapters. If you know what I mean..**

**So yeah, carry on.**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

We didn't go with Sam to his collage because of Bee still upset that Sam left him. Just the look in his eye made me want to punch Sam.

So Bee, Jazz, Novablade and I went back to mine, where I was currently working on a car with the others watching me and listening to Jazz's music.

"Lil' Lady, do you mind comin' with us to NEST?" Jazz asked, I looked up from my space under the car.

"Sure, I want to see Dad and the others." I replied as I got out from under the car and cleaned my hands that had oil on them.

"Then it's best we go now. They are all coming back from a Shanghai mission." Bee said. I nodded and stood up with them and went to their alt-mode. I picked up a sleeping Novablade and stepped into the passenger seat of Bee and relaxed.

**~~Sexy line break~~**

We soon arrived at the base just when soldiers and a semi came out a plane. I jumped out of Bee and walked over, the door opened and Dad's holoform stepped out.

I smiled and ran over, he let out a laugh as we hugged, "We'll have to talk later I'm afraid, Vala." I smiled again and shrugged.

"Meh, I'm cool with that, Dad," I waved and walked over into the hanger, Dad and the others drove in. Walking passed the coffins, I bowed my head in respect of the fallen.

I walked into the place where there was a higher level so we could talk face to face with the bot's... kinda. We were still too small. I was surprised when I saw not one of the Autobots in their normal forms. What was going on? I narrowed my eyes as someone I didn't know passed me. Epps walked up beside me and the man looked like someone who could be annoying, irritating.

I watched Dad click and shifted into his normal form. He slightly turned to looked at us.

He is a badass leader.

**3rd Person**

"You gotta wonder, if God made us in his image, who made him?" Epps said. Vala nodded at him and glanced at all the Autobots who were unusually quiet making her worried.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning." Optimus Prime spoke looking down at them. Before playing a voice recording.

**"****The Fallen shall rise again."**

"The Fallen. Meaning what?" A human voice asked.

"Someone who fell on his butt." Vala whispered to Epps, who grinned down at her.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the AllSpark and lost with its destruction." Optimus said.

"Excuse me!" The guy next to Epps yelled and climbed up the stairs. "With this so-called AllSpark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" Vala warningly narrowed her eyes at the man, not liking the way he spoke to her father.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison." Will said rolling his eyes

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo." A voice came through the TV.

"Forgive the interruption, General." Galloway said, "Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier... Um. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot  
Cooperation Act,you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry." Vala rolled her eye at the man.

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good." Optimus said pointing to Galloway.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" The man challenged, Vala was going to say something but Epps lay his hand over her mouth receiving a glare from the girl.

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." Will said, looking at Galloway.

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." Epps said, taking his hand away from Vala's face revealing a sneer.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk." Galloway said, making Vala almost scream out in anger.

"Don't tempt me." Epps said. Optimus looked down at him and his daughter.

"Easy." Optimus said. He could feel Vala's anger though their parental bond.

"I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House." Galloway continued.

"Let me stop you right there, Mister Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake... No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One- aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien AllSpark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world," Galloway said, not noticing Vala was creeping up on him, ready to pounce when ready.

"And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one clear conclusion!" Galloway turned to Optimus and pointed to him.

"You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like some thing's coming." Everyone looked between Galloway and Optimus. Optimus looked pissed off, and Vala could feel his anger the slightest. "So. Let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?" He asked. Vala was now shooting daggers at him with her eye's. Will noticing the dangerous looks of Vala and stepped back.

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honour it. But... before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave... and you're wrong?" Optimus said back.

"That's a good question." Will whispered to him.

"And who are you ta judge them?" They all slowly turned to a strong female voice. "You don't know them as good as I do or any of these soldiers and we know they would never harm a human or anything at all without a reason." Vala hissed at him.

"And who are you girl? You should not be here." He hissed back.

"That's Vala Pax, Sir. She is one of the three that met the Autobots firsts and is the daugh-" Will was cut of by Galloway.

"I don't care for reasons, these bots are my family and friends, that is enough reason." She said calmly bringing all men and bots on edge. They could all here the determination. She sounded like her father. Like a leader.

"Really? What will you do when we sent them back into space? I can easily imagine that when I bot is missing here they are with you, right?" Vala held her head high with a bored expression, but Optimus could feel her anger. He held back a smile at how well she was holding it back. "You are only a distraction to them. It was probably just a mistake that you met them. You don't even know who your real family is" He said, not knowing that Optimus was in fact her father, and that pissed him off.

"Galloway, you are mistaken that Vala does not know who her real family is. She is in fact my daughter and I suggest that you do not say anything else as she will most likely brake your nose." Optimus said in are deep voice causing Galloway to turned to him and stutter.

She was his daughter?

Vala now took of her sunglasses, ad stared at him a sneer on her face. He quickly covered it and scoffed, "She is still not allowed on this base."

…

_CRACK! _

"How dare you!" Vala scream, she had punched him, making Galloway fall to the ground with a broken nose. Oh, Optimus so saw this one coming. Will tried to calm her down but with one look he back off. Even her father hesitated to interfere.

"Keep that thing away from me!"

"Thing!?" Vala roared. "I'll give you thing! I'll make sure you can't ever make kids and I'll feed you to the Decepticons." Optimus now jumped into action as she went at Galloway again. He grabbed her with one hand as she screamed at him.

"Let me go Dad! Let me the frag go so I can kill 'em!" Vala yelled and punched his hand. She surprised everyone as she hit Optimus with a wrench.

"Where did she get that?" Will asked loudly. "Who gave her the wrench? Ratchet did you give her one?" Ratchet honked, saying 'no' but his frame seemed to vibrate with contained laughter.

Optimus looked down at her in worried and let on finer of his other hand slide over her back.

"Please Vala, calm down." He said. Vala calmed down and she looked up at her father, but she looked back over at Galloway with a sneer.

"If you say any bad word about my family again, I will bring you down, you son of s glitch." She hissed, pointing the wrench at him. Optimus was surprised, she had been hanging out with the Autobot and yes they cursed a lot around her but she never used Cybertronian curses.

Optimus slightly smiled down at Vala, who was now reaching to the small yellow and black mech. Optimus knelt down and let her jump of his hand, she smiled at him and walked over to Bumblebee.

Galloway noticed how Bumblebee nuzzled her and purred. "Is that her guardian?" He asked Optimus, holding his broken nose.

"No, he's my boyfriend. You got a problem with that?" She asked.

"Say no." Will whisper and Optimus shook his head as a 'no'.

"N-no." Galloway stuttered.

She smiled and nodded, and he watched and a smaller bot called her Mama and she set him on her shoulder. Vala, Bee left the hanger with Jazz behind them.

**Vala's POV**

"Can we go visit Mikky?" I asked, Bee nodded and put he down to transform. When he was done I got in with Novablade on my lap. The seatbelt wrapped around me automatically.

"Thanks, sexy." I smiled at the radio.

"Your welcome, Love." came through the radio, I stroked Novablade's head and him purr softly.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

**Yeah, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review to let me know what you think. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I ended up writing like two and a half chapters last night cause, over here in the UK at it's been really hot in the day and night, and I'm finding it really hard to sleep because of it, so I stayed up till like one and wrote a lot, though wont be posting more then one chapter a day.**

**Question: What's your favourite song or songs at the moment?**

**~~Sexy Line Beak~~**

I narrowed my eye's and watched Sam walk into a collage party with some guys. I was seated in Bee's alt-form. Jazz had been called back to the base and had to leave.

Dad had asked me and Bee to get Sam, and meet him somewhere as Dad needed to talk to him.

"You big idiot." I whispered and looked back at Bee's radio. "I'm going in. mind, helping me get him out?" he revved his engine making me smile. I climbed out of Bee and cautiously walked up to the party, trying to ignore the stares of guys. I shouldn't have put on his outfit.

I was wearing a dark blue dress that ended at my knees and black heels, leather jacket. I was also wearing my bee necklace the Bumblebee gave me as a birthday gift last year, and some bangles. I also had some make-up on, but only soft colours.

I only wanted to impress Bee, not the other guys who were drunk out of their minds.

"Hello, beautiful." He slurred. I looked at him disgusted, smelling the alcohol.

"Have you seen Sam Witwicky somewhere?" He rolled his eye's but pointed to where I had to go. I chose to trust this drunk guy. When I saw Sam I felt anger. There was a girl all over him. I stepped silently over to them.

"Relax. I just want to have some fun." She said.

"And I want you to back off." They sharply turned around to look at me.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Th blonde said. I just stared at her. Sam was so going to get it.

"No my frined." He said looking at me angrily. I was hurt by what he said, but pushed it aside, I turned my gaze to him with a eyebrow up, giving him a 'what the hell are you doing?' look.

"Sam you've gotta come with me." I said seriously. He shook his head and began to mutter no and I don't want to you to be here.

"Now!" I demanded but he just turned around. You know I can scare an alien robot, right? Well that's because they are smart. Sam? Not so much.

"Fine by me." I said and walked out he party, grinning as Bee drove up to the window letting his alarm got off. Sam ran out and looked at the car.

"Houston, we have a problem." Came through Bee's radio.

"Freshman!" I looked at the boy talking. "Is that your car in our bushes?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked the guy wearing a white shirt and had a smaller guy next to him wearing a red and black strips shirt.

"Is that your car in our bush?" The white shirted guy demanded.

"No, there's a friend of mine, he just went to get a tighter shirt." Sam was stuttering trying to get out of the situation, I let out a snort yeah right.

"There isn't a tighter shirt! We checked." The shorter guy remarked fist bumping the guy in white, "Now how about I park my foot I your ass?"

Okay nobody talks to Sam like that and gets away with it.

"How about I shove a pole up yours?" I stepped out from behind Sam to glare at the guys they looked shocked to see me standing there threatening them, "The car's mine, got a problem?"

"Oh well no baby doll.. How about you and me in the back of your car?" this guy was staring at me with a look that made me want to puke, he started walking closer with his little follower guy, Bee revved his engine loudly in disapproval.

The guy in white stopped right in front of me, backing me up against Bee. Bee's door was opened though so I could fall in if needed.

"No, I have a boyfriend." I snorted with a glare as Bee's engine revved in warning, did I mention that his holoform appeared in the diver seat?

"Oh com' on, let's have some fu-" Before he could even finish his sentence Bee's holoform shot of the drivers side, punching the guy in the face.

"You ever look at my girlfriend like that again, I'll fraggin kill you." Bee warned darkly, engine roaring, wow he's sexy when he's jealous...

I wrapped my arms around his waist, half hiding myself behind him with a smirk on my face.

"Man you gotta' learn to shar-" Bee only turned around and glared at the follower to make him shut up.

Bee quickly turned me around and pushed me into the car, I quickly climbed in the back with him. Sam was in the drivers seat.

"You have a ride? Bro, why are you holding out on us?" Some guy came out the door.

"I've only know they 27 hours, besides not my car." Sam told him.

"This is gonna really change our lives. You have no idea." The guy continued as a familiar blonde caught my attention at the passenger window, Bee tensed up as she leaned in his window.

"I love Camaros." She practically purred, oh my god, not doing this.

"Go away, my car! Back off you baka!" I growled at her, Sam really knows how to start trouble jeez...

"I can't do this right now, okay?" Sam told her cause she ignored me, Bee wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Don't be a wimp." She opened the door and got into Bee, both of us glaring at her.

Sam not wanting to argue just quickly 'took off' in reverse then shifted into drive to speed away. As we were driving I wanted to just kick this bitch in the face, I could tell Bee had the same feeling as he was really quiet glaring at Sam through the seat.

"My first car was my dad's 92 Z28." She said out of nowhere, who the fuck cares?

"Yeah?" Sam asked glancing over at her very so often.

"The roar of the engine, it just tickles me." She smiled at Sam lifting up her short dress even more.

"We shouldn't stare.." Wow Sam, "I mean, share stories with each other at all."

"Come on, Sam. Just one ride." Well she bold.

"Your a cheatin' heart~" Bee sang through the radio, Sam hit him and he made a weird sound and the music changed to the Jaw's theme song.

"Don't. Don't!" Sam yelled hitting the stereo glaring back at Bee and I, I was sitting there with my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh.

"She's a super freak, super freak She's a super freak~" Bee kept going, the girl looking at the radio with a weird look.

"Is your radio broken?" She asked.

"No, my concentration is." Obviously.

"Keep going, babe." I whispered, he silently nodded and held me closer kissing my neck passionately.

"We've not cheating. Not yet." She brushed her hair out of her face as I fought back a squeak. Go dammit Bee.

Suddenly the seat she was sitting in started jerking back and forth, I nearly broke out into laughter as it stopped and she looked at Sam.

"Is something wrong here?" She questioned slowly.

Suddenly the seat flung forward and the girl's head was sent forward slamming into the dashboard.

Pfffffffffffffffff!

"God! You okay?" Sam asked as Bee started playing 'rick house'

"Houuuuusssee~" It almost sounded like the song said 'ow'

"Ow." She said in tune with the song, making me lose it.

I started laughing so hard that my sides were hurting, even Bee was laughing!

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! :) they help me want to write anyway, this is the other chapter I wrote the other night so here it is.**

**How about if I get 7 reviews on this chapter then i'll upload the next chapter before I planned to upload it?**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

It was morning by the time we finally stopped, ans we where at a cemetery. Dad was standing a bit farther back so he wasn't noticeable. When Bee stopped Sam hopped out, Bee's holoform and I quickly followed. Sadly I wasn't able to hop the wall, so Bee helped me up.

"You won't give me a day, huh?" Sam calls up to Dad, why is h being so rude, "You won't give me one day in collage?"

"Love, I'll going to go wait for you guys back at my alt-mode." Bee told me quickly, pecking my cheek then hopped down and deactivated his holoform.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen." Dad told dam, did he seriously just apologize to Sam?

Wait the last shard was stolen – I was right! The line wasn't safe! God dammit, this is all Galloway's fault!

"Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?" Sam asked as images started to flash across my eyes, shit!

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam, because your leader believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share." Dad's voice sounded different and with each symbol that flashed across my eyes I could hear other Cybertronian talking, it was strange I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could hear them.

It was hard to pay attention to both the voices and the conversation going on in front of me. It actually kind of hurt my head a little, I had to stop everything from spinning.

"This isn't my war." What, how could you Sam?

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron." Dad's voice was soft as he spoke, "Whole generations lost."

"I know, and I want to help, I do, but I'm not some alien ambassador, you know?" What, "I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed. I'm sorry. I.. I really am." How could you decline him, man I swear when Dad speaks your heart/spark is so touched. For me at least anyway.

"Sam, fate rarely call upon us at the moment of our choosing." Dad told Sam as Sam came over to me to grab me hand and drag me back to Bee, but I pulled my hand out of his reach, struggling to stay on my feet thanks to the headache and symbols.

"You Optimus Prime. You don't need us." Sam shook his head attempting to reach for my hand again, but I pulled away quickly.

"How could you Sam? After all he's done for us, he's asking you do something so simple-" Sam cut me off.

"He's strong enough with out us. Let's go." Sam shook his head.

"No Sam. I'm helping him, He's my family. Just like the rest of the Autobots. That's what family does Sam." I took a wobbly step closer to Dad.

"Fine, do what you want. He doesn't need me." With that Sam walked back over to Bee, Bee drove a bit closer to s and let out a whirl.

"Go ahead Bee." I told him with a gently wave earning another whirl before he took off again, I couldn't help the upset feeling that lingered in my chest.

"We do, more then you know." Dad was talking to himself, but his statement was directed to Sam.

"I'll do whatever I can, Daddy." I said up to him as I turned to face him, oh my Primus these voiced wouldn't stop.

"I thank you for that, but I fear with your involvement as well something else could happen." Dad looked down at me with a gentle look.

I looked down and flicked back holding my head, I hadn't noticed I'd dropped to my knees until Dad knelled down next to me in worry. I could barely hear him call my name, I could feel this weird bubbling in my chest. What the hell?

"_My child, do not ... afra-d, I ... sorry but so-me—ing is bl-cki-ng me ou-" _Primus voice had started talking but something was stopping me from being able to hear him properly. It was then I felt my head become empty almost, as if Primus' presence was not there or locked away for some reason.

Suddenly everything stopped and I could surprisingly see, hear, and move perfect again.

"Vala! What is wrong?" Dad called out at me again.

I felt like I should tell him what was going on, but something in the back of my mind was telling me no to. To say the least it was like the voiced from before were telling me not to, even though they weren't there. Regardless I'll keep it to myself, I.. I think I should tell him about what happened to Primus' presence... naw.

"I'm not sure." I told him climbing to my feet slowly, just to make sure I didn't get dizzy from getting up to quickly, "But I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" He asked deeply, optics still filled with concern.

"Yeah, is it okay if you drop me off at Mikaela's?" I suddenly changed to conversation, luckily he wasn't prying me for answers and shifted to this conversation with ease.

"If that is what you wish." With that Dad made his was to the street and transformed, the passenger door opening to let me in which I eagerly hopped in.

Upon getting in, he was quick to take off. His holoform was activated so it didn't look fishly with a passenger and no driver. H was dressed in a causal white top with a jacket and jeans.

"Have to been experiencing what you did earlier?" He asked softly, eyes never leaving the road.

"No, that was the first time." I sighed, knowing I was going to end up telling him.

"What happened to you." He asked.

I let out another sigh and told him what I had heard and seen, he thankfully didn't interrupt me the entire time I spoke, but I did notice how his expression changed at some parts. When I finished I let him think on what I told him.

"It's very possible that the Cube is giving you information, and it's caused Primus to be pushed out for a limited time to make it easer, I'm not sure on that part, Sweetspark." Dad told me a few minutes of silence had passed.

"I know they mean something, I just don't know what." I told him, "It's kind of like a riddle"

"For now focus on what's ahead of you, and don't dwell to much." He told me with a gentle smile as I moved so I was propped up against the door, my feet in his lap.

"I'll try."

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

**Don't forget to review telling me what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. :) Anyway, I didn't think I would get that many reviews in just a few days and I got one yesterday, while I was finishing it up. I wasn't able to post as I was out until late, and I've only been back about 10 minutes from going out for lunch.**

**Can I get another 7 reviews for the next chapter? Maybe more?**

**Enjoy :)**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep on the dive to Mikaela's until I opened my eyes to see Dad's holoform leaning over the middle seat, shaking me gently to wake me up.

"Vala. Vala, wake up." Ha called out to me shaking me a bit more finally noticing my eyes were open he continued to speak, "I just got a com from Ratchet, I'm needed back at back."

"Okay, are we-" I didn't finish my question as a yawn forced it's way out, but Dad already knew what I was asking.

"Yes, but I must leave now." Dad told me as he pulled up next to Mikaela's Dad's workshop/garage.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then." I nodded to him quickly opening the door as I let out another yawn behind my hand, "I'll see you later Daddy."

"Goodbye, be safe." Dad nodded at me before I shut the door waving him off.

All of the guys that worked here at the shop already started to leave which was a good thing, that meant I didn't have to sensor everything to human stuff when I talked to Mikaela. Well that is if her Dad left yet.

I quickly turned and started walking into the garage, Mikky had her back turned to me she was walking over to a table with a computer on it. She didn't see me standing by the door, her father did though.

"Mikaela! You have company." He told her finally drawing her attention over to the garage doors where I stood, shocked was written all over her face as she jumped off her stool.

"Hi Mikky!" I waved to her with a smile on my face, her face went from shocked to excitement as she quickly darted over to where I was not even giving me a second to brace myself.

"Vala!" she practically shouted at the top of her lungs tackling me to the floor.

I let out a loud 'oomph' as we hit the floor roughly. With a grunt we both sat up before looking at each other and laughing. When I came back from the base I would always get greeted like this, just for the simple fact that Sam said Mikaela would never do something like it. Though I think it's a habit now, I mean I am smaller then her, even with cybertronian blood. I think I can remember Ratchet or Gramps rather making a comment that if I got a cybertronian form I would be a little taller then Jazz but smaller then Bumblebee.

We both got up from the floor as our giggles came to an end, both help each other up so we were standing.

She sat down on the chair by the desk while I leaned on the desk, when Mikaela's phone went off.

_{Come on, check that out.}_

"There you go." She mutter annoyance in her voice "Yes, Samuel?"

it was silent for a few moment before Mikky spoke again.

"I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date."

She let Sam speak again, saying, "What- you finally hit puberty?"

I cover my mouth to stop me from laugh out loud.

She sat up straight suddenly "Since what?" I stopped laughing and watched Mikaela. "Yeah, I have it. It's in the shop safe. It's fine."

"I do!" I nearly jumped out of seat looking around, that's where my bed feeling was coming from, something obviously said something, "You're hot, but you ain't too bright. There we go. Yeah, that will work. Ooh- damn- son of a bitch! What are you looking at, slobber puss? Ah- what the... This place is a freaking house of horrors! Ooh... pain... it hurts..."

I obviously wasn't the only one to notice he sound of whatever it was talking, Mikaela was looking over to where the shop safe was, just like I was. Novablade shot up quickly, he was quick to change his hands into blasters. I silently got up as Mikaela whispered for Sam to hold on before she moved closer to where the noise came from. I was the closest though, thankfully not being noticed I stood close behind her. There was a bot trying to break into safe! 

I quickly darted to the bot with Mikky right on my heels, I somehow managed to get a pair on tongs? In my hand, scaring the shit out of the bot making it scream bloody murder. He fell off the little pedestal he was making to climb and fell back. I took this as an opportunity to grab hold of it by it's neck and picked it up. 

"Is that the best you got, huh? Is that the best you can do? Ah!" It shouted at me trying to kick me, but I just slammed it into the table.

"What are you doing here, you little freak?" Holy shit, Mikaela literally pulled out a torch from no where and torched the bots left eye! 

The fuck?!

"Aaa! That's my eye, you crazy bitch!" He yelled at Mikaela

"You gonna talk now?" She held up the torch once more.

"Ow, ow, ow! I seek knowledge from the Cube." The bot hurriedly said as he out his now dangling dead eye back into it's socket thing, "The Fallen demands me!"

The Fallen again?

"What knowledge?"

"You got the shard. I need the shard, gimme the shard, I need the shard, gimme the shard, they're gonna whack me! I'm gonna be dead without that shard!" He tried to push back against the table, but my hold wasn't letting up..

"Easy, warrior goddesses, I'm just a little salvage-scrap drone!" Yeah sure.

"And I'm your worst nightmare." Mikaela replied moving away from me to kick a tin green box over, I quickly picked him up again and threw him in the box.

Mikky kicked the top closed while I quickly locked it, making sure he couldn't get out. Mikky grabbed her phone again, talking to Sam. 

We ran out, and I grabbed the box with the bot in. We hopped on her bike, Noveblade in my pocket. Then Mikaela set off, with me holding on for dear life. 


	6. Chapter 6

_IMPORTANT: _**Really sorry for the late update, I've been away and haven't had much time and when I did I updated my Peter Pan's lost girl story. So A long chapter for you, I'm also back at school know so yeah.**

**My school work will be a lot more time consuming then before so I wont have a lot of time to write so i'm sorry for that.**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

"My master, I failed you on Earth. The Allspark is destroyed and without it, our race will perish." Megatron had his back towards his master as he spoke, looking down at the lower parts of the ship.

"Oh, you have much to learn, my disciple. The Cube was merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge, can never be destroyed. It can only... trans... form." His master spoke, the Fallen was sat in what looked like a chair which wire's surrounding him.

"How is that possible?" Megatron looked to his master in surprise on his face.

"It has been absorbed by the human child. The key to saving our race now lies within his mind, and the _His _chosen had been given the power. But it also seems that she is the Prime's daughter."

"Well then, let me strip the very flesh from his body!" Megatron gave the Fallen a confused look, "But I do not get that Prime has a daughter it is not possible...?"

"Things do not always seem possible yet it very well is, so it seems that you as the insects call them, are an Uncle."

Megatron's eyes widen slightly, but the Fallen continued, "And you will, my apprentice, in time. For millennia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet where I, too, was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers and sister. Only a Prime can defeat me, and now, only one remains.

"Optimus! He protects the boy and his daughter."

"Then the boy will lead us to him. And revenge will be ours."

"Yes, if I may say, I have seen what my _niece_ can do, and she is more vulnerable then she thinks."

The Fallen turned his head towards his apprentice and saw the smirk on his face, as Megatron continued, "We could use her power to aid us, but convincingher will be hardest"

The Fallen narrowed his eye's as he saw what Megatron was saying, he nodded with a smirk of his own, "She may be very useful."

Starscream jumped down holding a dead hatchling as he spoke, "The boy will not escape us. We have him in our sights. Without more Energon, the hatchlings will keep dying!" 

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Mikaela and I stopped at Sam's door as Mikaela opened it, her smiled dropped when we saw Sam kissing that blonde girl. "Sam?"

"Mikaela!"

"Is that your girlfriend?" the girl asked innocently, if I wasn't so mad at Sam right now I would have thrown her out the window.

"Uh-huh?" 

"Ex." Mikaela walked out the door with a heart broken look on her face. I stared at Sam and I felt my eye's darken.

"You bastard!" Sam's eye's widened, I had a sneer on my face as I retrained myself from going over there and strangling him, I slammed the door shut and ran to catch up with Mikaela.

I rubbed her arm, but we both stopped and turning when he heard a crash. We looked at each other with a panic look and ran back.

We gasped as we saw the Blonde girl's _METAL_ tongue wrapped around Sam's neck and that's when I realised just who that girl was but before I get a word out this guy with tanned skin and black hair walks up and starts talking.

"Sam, your bed buddy, Alice- whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!"

The Decepticon let's Sam go and I grabbed the box with the small 'Con and threw it at her, missing going through a window. While Sam let out shriek like a little girl he is.

The Con started to transform and Sam took the chance to stand slamming the door shut and we all ran down the hall.

Sam let us all to some big building which I guessed right about being a library. When we got in we hit behind a desk.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!" the guy said and I gave him a disgusted look.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!" Mikaela whispered harshly. I rolled my eyes, was this really the time to argue?

"Look, it's not my fault, okay? Listen! Listen, I'm a victim!" I snorted at Sam.

"You were a victim? Of what? Of what, a little eighty pound girl? I glanced at Mikaela, she did know that was a 'Con... right?

"Of, of, of molestation. It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!" Sam whispered.

I gave his a 'What the fuck' face and commented, "You know we don't really want to know." I was ignored... nice.

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!" Mikaela replied angrily. 

"I didn't! Look!"

"You did!"

"Could you two shut the fuck up and ague _LATER!" _I snapped, the nodded reluctantly.

"I suggest we give her Sam." I joked, bad time I know but it's _me_ were talking about, but I was ignored again... what the hell people?!

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!" The tanned guy said, Sam looked ready to puke while Mikaela and I stared at the weird guy.

…

…

…

And he puked.

Nice.

"Who are you?" We both asked.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site. Whoa! Whoa, guys, right there!" he answered us.

"Then we would gladly give you to them." I said bluntly making Leonardo's eyes widen.

Suddenly there was an explosion that made us move again. I jumped onto the ground and ran after Sam who had already started running. The 'Con blew up everything even a hole in the wall next to me. I stood up and ran through it, the rest following me.

We ran out of the collage, Mikaela told Sam the grab the box with the 'Con and then we jumped in a car and I began to hotwire it.

"Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car? So hot." Leonardo said, I stopped and turned, slapping him before going back to hotwiring it.

"Shut up Ponce De Werido!" I snapped back at him. I looked to see the blonde standing by the car we've in.

"Kiss this, bitch!" I yelled and slammed the 'Con against the lampost. I drove away from the collage.

We all screamed as a helicopter flew low in front of us. We were heaved up, a car crashed against us, making Sam's door swing open. After a lot of screaming and me pulling Sam back in the car, the helicopter 'Con dropped us to the ground, the car went though the roof of an old building. The car was suddenly sliced into two pieces while we screamed. I hopped out the car, my breath bitching when I saw Starscream kneeling in front of me.

I see movement at the corner of my eyes, I quickly turned my head just in time to see Megatron's face come over the rails.

I bit my lip as I looked into Megatron's red optics, I just couldn't help myself my commenting. "I thought you were dead, after you know... we eh... _killed_ you." Sam turned his head to look at me with a glare that said. 'shut the hell up'

Megatron laughed and grinned showing his sharp teeth.

"Come here, boy and girl. Closer." Sam walked ahead of me. We are so screwed. I had a metallic taste in my mouth and I realised I had bit my lip to the point that it bled.

I cursed silently as I licked my lips.

"You remember me, don't you." My _UNCLE! _said while Sam walked down the stairs with me still at the top.

"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us."

"Shut up!" Megatron growled and threw Sam to a stone-like desk whatever it was.

"SAM!" I ran towards the rail but a giant claw grabbed me lifting me of the ground, I let out a small yell.

I shallowed, I felt Dad over the bond trying to calm my fear which was climbing very fast. I don't think I had ever been this scared before.

"It feels good to grab your flesh! I am going to kill you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do." I looked down at Sam as did Megatron as he held him down with his claw.

"How I could snap your limbs off! Doctor, examine this alien specimen." 

I didn't heard the 'Doctor' very well but I did heard. "I'll scan you for Megatron. Take a look at your face, ah?"

I bit back a snicker, as it was a was really a bad time.

I closed my eye's tightly in disgust as the 'Doctor' had the thing climb into Sam's mouth. I nearly gagged.

"Oh, there they are." I opened eye's to see the symbols I had been seeing when I had gotten the large and hurtful headaches

"That's what I'm seeing in my head." Sam had taken the words right out of my mouth.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source." Megatron grinned

"We must have the brain! On the table! Chop chop!"

"Brain? What does he mean by- by my brain?" we both paled at that. Sam looked scared as shit, I don't blame him though I'm actually really scared myself.

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need." Megatron told him with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"Hold on. I- I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed. Because I tried to kill you and, and it's completely understandable. Somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too." The Doc bot was now moving around Sam's head as he spoke, pulling at his lips and nose, "I... think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and... and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay?"

The Doc bot changed his tiny servo into a small buzz saw and raised it above Sam's head.

**3rd Person**

The next sentence that came out of Vala's mouth was semi-unconscious, "Uncle call it off!" She shouted, hands on his finger to try and move but he held a firm grip, "Please!"

Megatron stance faultured slightly but it was quickly hidden. He had expected her to yell stop or something but _that._ That was a new experience to him.

**Vala's POV**

It was useless I knew he's not going to stop, I tried to pull myself out of grip again but he just held firmer.

"So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds!" Sam started shouting as the Doc bot brought the buzz saw to his forehead to started digging in, " Wait, wait, wai-"

Suddenly all too familiar bots burst into the room, Dad from the ceiling and Bee from some side door thing. Bee was on the second floor shooting at Screamer. Megatron in shock dropped me on top of Sam to fight Dad. Sam and I quickly go up and jumping off the table barely dodging stray bullets. Sam and I both ran outside to avoid getting hit, but just as we were running out the door Megaton crashed through the window above us, barely missing us. Sam and I were about to run back inside, but Megatron's servo swooped out to us. Not really thinking I shoved Sam to the floor letting the servo wrap around me. I let out a shout as I was tossed about, finally landing inside of Megatron's alt-mode, which happened to be really cool looking tank. I could hear explosions going off as I was jostled around the inside, seatbelt finally wrapping around me as I came close to hitting my head on top of the cab.

"Holy shit!" I yelped.

"Silence femme!" Megatron ordered right before he jumped again transforming all the while.

I was tossed out onto tall grass, rolling down it's incline from the momentum of being tossed. When I managed to catch myself AKA hitting my back against a tree. I panted as I tried to catch my breath I lost. Sam ran over helping me up and wrapped an arm under my arms as we ran.

"Hide, children!" Dad's voice called out as he and Megatron fought against.

Sam pulled me between two of the trees looking between them to Dad and Megatron. I could feel my heart skipping a beat every time Dad was hit, I prayed to Primus that this would end well, but the bad feeling in my gut wouldn't go away.

Other Decepticons made their way over, Screamer landed a few feet behind behind Sam and I.

"Come here, Children." Starscream spat both of us taking off again as Starscream started running at us.

Sam and I barely dodged one of the falling trees that had been hit by Megatron or Dad.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this plant. The boy and girl could lead us to it." Megatron explained to Dad, Sam pulled me away from the fallen tree and to another tree.

A 'Con suddenly came up behind Dad, getting him with his sword in his side. I felt my heart drop a little as Dad was starting to get tossed around between the three Decepticons, Megatron kicking him into some trees."

"Dad/Optimus!" Sam and I shouted.

I felt tears come to my eyes as Megatron shot him sending him flying right at Sam and I. I didn't even realize Sam was pulling me to avoid me getting landed me. Both of us getting thrown over a fallen tree and onto the ground, Dad rolling over us. Sam was quicker to move then me, pulling me under the tree to hide.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life." Megatron asked stalking over to us.

"Up! Get up!" Sam called to Dad glancing over our shoulders to see Megatron, then looking back to Dad.

"Please! Dad get up!" I pleaded.

"You'll never stop at one!" Dad was now getting up pulling out two of his blades, "I'll take you all on!"

Not really the time, but damn Dad looked badass. With that he spun around grabbing Starscream an throwing him before he cut off the other 'Con's blade, spinning around to Screamer. Sam pulled me closer to him as Dad swung at Megatron to punch Screamer away, before jumping on top of the other 'Con grasping his face with his sword and ripped his face in half, killing him.

"Piece of tin!" Dad commented dropping the dead 'Con to the floor. I noticed Dad as he walked over to some trees searching.

"Sam, Vala! Where are you!" Dad called out.

That's when I was it. I sprung out from my place below the tree with a shout, but it was useless. Megatron came up behind Dad before I could even warn him, stabbing Dad right through the cassis. Dad let out a pained shout gasping at the blade as Megatron twisted it before lifting Dad up off the ground and shot.

Tears were streaming down my fear as the fire exploded from Dad's chest.

"DAD!" I cried out jumping over the tree to go run to his side as he fell to the floor, but Sam jumped over and grabbed me pulling me back, "Sam let me go! Dad! Daddy!"

I could see the pain on Dad's face as he hit the floor, his head turning to look at us. No, no, no, no,! Dad, no please! Don't offline!

"Sam, Vala, run. Run!" NO

I shoved Sam off me as Dad's optics faded out, no. I couldn't hold it anymore, I let out a saddened wail dropping to my knees. My AllSpark's energy went wild, it's energy flailing about my body, and the symbols started showing again.

I grabbed my head and let out a scream and the energy was send outwards, trees being sent to the ground, Megatron and the other 'cons being sent flying back.

"Via!" Sam shouted, but all I could heard was dull ringing as white light engulfed me.


	7. Chapter 7

Pain and numbness.

They were the only things I felt, my chest felt like my heart had been ripped out.

What had happened?

_I let out a saddened wail dropping to my knees. My AllSpark's energy went wild, it's energy flailing about my body, and the symbols started showing again._

_I grabbed my head and let out a scream and the energy was send outwards, trees being sent to the ground, Megatron and the other 'cons being sent flying back._

I flinched.

Daddy...

I felt tears well up in my closed eyes, was I asleep? I moved my fingers slightly. Okay I can move them now let's skip the next steps and try to open my eyes.

I felt my eyes flutter slightly but not open, it was then I noticed the soft stroking feeling on my side. I tried to shift and I felt the stroking stop and the person I guessed was 'Bee ran his fingers through my hair softly.

I forced my eye's open this time, and I had to keep blinking from the light in my eyes. But when it was fine I shifted and sat up.

"Vala!" I looked behind me to see Bee with a sad smile on his face. I sniffed and turned, pulling into a hug. I let out a sob as I gripped his shirt tightly.

Bee gently rocked me as I let my tears out, staining his shirt. I pulled back a few minuets later my cries now down to sniffs.

"Sorry about your shirt."

He let out a laugh though you could clearly hear the pain in his voice.

He smiled weakly at me, leaning his forehead on mine. "It's okay," He mumbled before pecking my lips.

I pulled back and rubbed my eyes, I noticed we wear in his alt-mode.

I moved over to get out and the door opened, I sent Bee a small smiled and climbed out. Blinking a few times letting my eye's adjust.

"Vala!" I looked to my left when I heard multiply voices call my name. Sam and Mikaela both ran over pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Sam mumbled against my neck as I let out a sniff. "Is my fault."

I shook my head pulling back, "It's not all your fault Sam, Daddy was protecting both of us." I rubbed my eye.

I could still see the pain and guilt in his eyes but the lightened a little.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

**Small chapter but I like it, i'n not all that good when it comes to writing emotion in story but I hope I'm improving. :)**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is kinda important for later, and in the chapter before the Fallen had said she had been given the Allspark's energy. It kinda of... is hinting something for the future.**

**Sorry for the shortness though.**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

**Play in youtube (Link will also be on my profile)- /watch?v=6ljegvS94qE**

Vala was sitting in between Bumblebee's legs, with Novablade in her lap as she played around with him. They all looked up when they heard Leo talking before both him and Sam walked into the area. "-Like, satellite track us? Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping! Enough is-"

Before Leo could say anything Mudlflap called out "Yo, Le-yo!" He jumped in shock.

"This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear."

Mudflap commented, "That's 'cause yous a wuss."

Leo ignored him as he continued to talk to Sam, "You guys forced me into that car, right, so-"

"Ooh, I think he's scared." at Mudflap's words Sam stopped turning to look at Leo.

"Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" Skids spoke this time looking to his brother

"Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?"

"Not in my trunk."

Leo cut in, trying to shut to two up, "Cut it out. I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell! Of a day!"

Vala stood up speaking this time exploding with anger, "_**YOU'VE, **_had a hell of a day! Why don't you fucking shut up already."

Everyone fell silent starting at her. Vala's face a clouded with anger as Leo started wide eyed at her. "You. Are. Nothing. But. Whining! You fucking wanted this! Your getting what you wanted? Is it not what you wanted, if so we don't fucking CARE! My brother, my best friend, my boyfriend and those two (she pointed to the twins) and me have had a much worse day then YOU!"

Bee shot up and went to grab Vala but before he could get close to her was hit with some kinda of shield.

"_I LOST MY FATHER TODAY_ AND ALL YOUR DOING IS MAKING IT EVEN WORSE WITH YOUR WHINING" Vala's head dropped hiding her eyes and tears that were falling, before looking up at Leo sharply, her purple eyes deepen. Her eyes wondered over to Sam quickly saying the first part before eye dark purple eyes hinted red found Leo's "Ever since I touch that shard, I've had Primus blocked from my head, I've been seeing cybertronian letters in my head and more, _IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE THEN NONE OF US ARE STOPPING YOU!"_

The air around Vala shifted blowing around making the bubble shield see able to the eye. Vala started to glow a blue faintly red mixed with blue. Before it suddenly stopped and she stalked out hitting her tense shoulder against Leo's nearly knocking him over.

"Mama!" Novablade called and ran after him mama. Bee shortly following giving the Spanish kid a death glare that would scare a Decepticon.

Leo shallowed thickly, Mikaela was holding back tears seeing her friend finally break down from all the weight that was on her shoulders.

Sam simply stared at the spot his adop- no his sister had stood. whether no or not they were related didn't matter she was his sister and he was an idiot for being a jerk to her early back at the partly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bee4ever:** Thanks :) **Extreme Dinosaur Fangirl:** Here you go, another chapter, Luv :) Hope you enjoy. **LostGirl42311:** Go head and cry, no one is going to judge you, if they do, come tell me and I'll hit them XD

**Here's the next chapter for you all sweethearts XD, anyway hope you enjoy, I'll hopefully have another chapter up next week, no promise though. **

**A long one for you for if I don't, anyway don't forget to let me know what you think! :)**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

"Vala!" Bee had picked Novablade up as they went looking for the blur hair girl. He was worried -big time, he'd never seen her that mad before, but what scared him was what happen while she was like that.

"Vala!" He called out to her again, he walked into a building that had a open door, he slowed to a stop when he saw Vala sitting on the floor.

It looked like she was meditating or something. Her breathing was slow, had he not had seen her chest rise and fall he would had thought she was _dead_. Novablade jumped of his fathers shoulder and crawled towards her on his little feet.

Purple eyes opened and Vala let out a soft sigh, picking her little Novablade up. Holding him to her chest, she looked up at Bee with tried eyes.

She sniffed blinking the tears that threatened to fall away. "Sorry," Bumblebee shook his head before saying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Vala, you _have_ right to be angry."

Vala shook her head this time before replying her voice cracking slightly, "But it still doesn't give me a reason too. I was mad, so mad, that.. it _exploded _Bee. _I wasn't able to keep my emotion in check_ letting the Allsparks power take over slightly, had I not snapped out of it, I would have attacked him." She sniffed, gritting her teeth together.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Bumblebee and little Nova Blade had gotten Vala back to the main area. Bee sitting in his true form with Vala sitting on his leg.

"Bee, Vala, if you hate me, I understand." Bumblebee glanced down at Sam, Vala doing the same. Bumblebee let out a small electronic squeal as he avoided eye contact. "I messed up. I'm sorry."

Vala sent her brother a sad smile while another electronic squeal was let out before Bee let a recording play, "Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life... After my sweetheart of course,.. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away." 

Sam sat down looking up at Bumblebee and Vala, "He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead." Vala blinked away tears that began to form before speaking.

"There's just some things you just _can't_ change, Sam." Everyone looked down to the dimly glowing blue hair girl. She climbed off of Bumblebee's leg.

"I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in." Sam said, Vala shook her head.

Bumblebee panicked slightly, "We- we've got to stick together." He stood up before quickly transforming into his alt-mode.

"You're not going to do that." Mikaela spoke not looking at Sam, Vala sent her a grateful smile. 

"Yes, I am."

Bumblebee rolled forward bumping into Sam's legs before letting a recording play, "Everything we worked for will be wiped out. In one day!" Sam got a thoughtful face, quickly looking up to the twins.

"You two."

"Mm?" "Huh?"

"Hey, you know the glyphs?" Sam spoke again, having there attention, he pointed to the symbols he had painted on his arm. "These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

the Green twin pointed to his arm as he spoke, "Whoo, that's, that's old school, yo... That's, that's like... that's Cybertronian."

"Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there." the red twin mumbled making Vala let out a giggle.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map. Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?"

"Read? Uh-" Skid looked to his brother

"We... No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much." Sam looking over to Vala a hopeful look but she simply shook her head.

"Sorry Sam, that was something Primus never taught me."

"If you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can."

"Look who came sashaying back." Skids spoke pointing to Leo.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him. Look at that." Mudflap said.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Vala shook her head at him, letting out a slightly laugh at Mudflap's reply,

"That's 'cause you're a pussy." the twins chuckled at there joke.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Sam and Vala spoke in unison.

_"__Robo-Warrior."_

"Who the fuck is Robo-Worrior?"

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Bumblebee parked at the side of a deli with the twins behind him, "This is it. Yep. Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go no-go. All right?" Vala rolled her eyes at his comment. She had a a purpleish brown hat on, with fresh clothes as well.(Link on page)

Sam, Mikaela and Vala pushed the door open and walked in, Leo was pointing to a man raising his voice, "Robo-Warrior. It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!"

"No."

"You've got to be kidding me." Both Sam and Vala muttered staring at Simmons 

"All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out!" As Simmons was getting the people out Leo asked "Wait a minute. You know this guy?" 

"We're old friends."

"Best buddies" You could practically feel the sarcasm coming off of Vala's voice.

"Old friends? Best buddies? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature."

A woman said talking to Simmon, "Moron! Where's the whitefish?"

A dark skinned man, hit a piece of meat, yelling "Hey! Don't touch me with the pig." 

"Yakov!"

Said man looked to Simmon "What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?"

"It's my dream."

"Help her out."

Vala's lips twitched upwards asking, "You live with your mama?"

"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference. They've got your face all over the news, alien kids."

"Yeah, I know" Sam said.

"And N.B.E.-one. Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish."

"Can you give us five seconds? Look, hold on, we need your help." Vala said in a panicked voice.

Simmons spun around to look at her, "Reaaaally? You need my help?"

Sam took over again, "I need... Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay. I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

"I've also been seeing the symbols inside my head!" Vala spoke, flinching back just as she had said that Symbols stared flashing in front of her eyes again.

She let out a squeak clutching her head, Mikaela quickly wrapped her arm around Vala as she fell to her knees.

"Vala!" Sam yelped also knelling down to her. "Bumblebee!" Mikaela called.

A few seconds later, Bee's holoform ran into the shop quickly taking Vala off of Mikaela and in to a hug. Vala fisted Bee's top as she closed her eyes tightly as the symbols flashed across her eyes. She found herself flicking her eyes side to side watching the symbols flew around, they moved in a patten. But it was it saying?

A few moments later they had stopped and pulled her face out from Bee's neck, giving a shaky sigh.

"You said it projected images off your brain?" Vala and Bee both looked up at Simmons as he spoke.

Sam nodded, "Right."

Simmons pointed behind him, turning quickly calling out, "Meat locker, now!"

"Dead pigs."

Both Mikaela, Vala and Bee mumbled, "Yuck."

"What you're about to see is top secret... Do not tell my mother." The couple let out a slight laugh as Simmons open a hatch..

_"__An entire city flat. How do you explain that? Are you saying you believe in aliens now?"_

"Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols." Vala watched, looking around in amazement. "Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Simmons opened a file letting Sam see.

"Where did you get these?" He asked.

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." Simmons set some photos on the table letting the guys see them "China. Egypt. Greece. Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?" Simmons ranted

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things?... Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I... was... obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?"

Vala narrowed her eyes as she spoke, "Megatron said that there was another Energon source here."

Simmons looked to her, "On Earth?"

"On Earth." Both Sam and Vala confirmed

"Another source?"

"Okay? And that these symbols, the maps in my- our heads, would lead him there." Sam said

"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?"

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So it comes before them?" Simmons looked over to Vala who nodded.

"Correct." She said.

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking" Simmons gave a chuckle "terms with them."

Mikaela looked to Vala, both sharing a look, "Actually, we are."

Vala set the metal box on the table. The Con inside shouting, "Let me out!"

"This is going to be a little bit sad." Mikaela said.

"Open it." Sam spoke back.

Wheelie let out a roar jumping out the box, Leo screamed, Sam and Simmons shouting, "Whoa!"

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" The small blue bot shouted. 

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**


End file.
